The Assembly
by M333gan
Summary: Scoripa comes to Brookland for Alex.Rated T for possible language
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, now who knows the weaponry used in the war's? Mr Arentz asked the class at large not expecting an answer better than 'guns, bombs and big planes'.

This was not in the syllabus but he just loved gloating on his knowledge gained by writing 4 redundant essays in University.

Alex Rider put his hand up "Sir, the double-edged commando knife was developed in the second world war. Made by Fairbairn and Sykes, both specialists in the area's of killing, Fairbairn being a silent killer, Sykes being an expert with the rifle.

"It has a seven and a half inch blade with a crosspiece and a ribbed centre on both sides and is designed to fit exactly into ones palm.

"There have been many conflicts over the simple decision to class this as the best weapon of murder invented, and whether the creators had made the right decision working with a silent and deadly sword rather than a destructive and loud gun or bomb, or led the way for organisations to easily dispose of their enemy's in a hard to trace and old fashioned way."

A shocked silence followed this and Alex mentally cursed himself. His grades were slowly recovering but he couldn't resist blurting out loud the pieces that he did know without thinking.

Tom was the first to recover and came to his aid. "Hahaha all them war movies are starting to go to your head there mate."

Alex just laughed with relief and lightened the mood by saying "Tsk. Oh in about a year or two expect me to come running around saying 'ATTACK ATTACK ON SECTOR 3!'".

Mr Arentz still looked shocked and mentally talked himself into thinking that his superb teaching skills were responsible for Alex's knowledge. "Right. Lets move on to the espionage side of it all." He paused to see if he would get interrupted again.

Tom glanced at Alex as if to say 'you know all about this one too' but Alex just gave a small smile and shook his head.

When the bell for lunch rang 50 minutes later Alex was asleep with his head on his arm.

Tom being the loyal, caring friend he is bashed him over the head with his pencil case.

Now Alex isn't the best sleeper at the best of times these days and getting hit on the head with something is enough to startle anyone, let alone someone who is trained by the best to be prepared for anything, and drilled to eliminate the source of danger in any way possible.

Tom was actually afraid when Alex woke up, moving with impossible speed, snatching and almost breaking his wrist, his serious brown eyes ice cold and unforgiving. He had never seen Alex break into spy mode.

Once Alex saw that it was just Tom, and how scared he looked his mouth fell into a comical 'o'. Luckily they were seated in the back of the classroom and no one had seen their exchange apart from Mr Arentz.

Alex looked back at Tom and hastily patted him on the head "Uhmm, shall we?"

They quickly half walked/half runned out of there. As soon as they were in the empty corridor Alex turned to Tom who was cradling his arm and said "Jeez, i'm sorry are you okay?"

Tom being the optimist he is just shrugged and said in an uplifting tone "Remind me never to do that again, you looked like you were gonna stab me in the eye with a pencil. Come on, them year 8's look like they're going to take out spot!"

Alex smiled sheepishly at Tom thankful that Tom wasn't freaked out too much and set off at a run to stop those year 8's getting anywhere close. This year's batch of year 8's are evil.

Gradually their other friends arrived and chatter resumed as usual. Alex had been at school just over a week and he's friends didn't pester him for answers, they were just glad to have him back. Everyone in the school had witnessed his dramatic change in the past year. He went from a helpful, fun, optimist to a serious, silent and dangerous person. There were rumours all around the school about him, but his friends stopped caring about those long ago.

The last time they saw him at school he looked suicidal. One of the rumours flying around was that all those injury's he had come back to school with every time he had gone away were all self inflicted.

Rumours he had to be locked up in an asylum. Rumours he was sent to rehab. Rumours he went crazy and killed his family. But of course his friends knew he had no family, therefore dismissed all the other rumours as well. If he wanted them to know where he had been, he would tell them, no need to keep going on about it.

The topic of conversation today was the year 10 formal: who's going with whom, what dress are they wearing, who's going to ask whom, and who's broken up with whom hence needing to find new partners.

Alex sat back and watched as Jamie and Melissa had a heated argument about the enthusiasm of the guys. Melissa was of the opinion that it is the duty of all the males to ask a girl to the formal. Jamie was defending himself from possible humiliation by rejection by saying that it was the new day and age, hence the girls should give it a try sometime.

By the time she was screaming to be heard over the 5 separate arguments that this one idea sparked off, the bell sounded and they could hardly hear it. Nobody made to move because they all had PE last and the sport faculty must have a brain abnormality because they are NEVER on time.

Eight minutes later they arrived at the changing rooms and split up, the boys into the building on the left, the girls on the right.

"So any idea who you're going to ask?" Tom asked as they were changing.

"Pffft. Who'd want to go with the drug lord Alex Rider?" Alex laughed.

"Oh I think you have a few contenders." Tom said seriously. Alex looked sceptical so he continued "Come on! You must have seen how Alice can't leave you alone and how Katie gives her the death glare every time she's around you!"

Alex was shocked into silence and Tom was smirking at him.

"Alex what's THAT?"

He looked up. Nick was pointing at his bare chest where his still fresh bullet wound was.

Alex turned around and quickly put on a shirt mumbling "I fell off my bike."

But the damage was done.

"On too what? A steel rod?" Shaun asked.

"Close." Alex said so quietly no one heard.

"If you ask me that looks like a bullet wound," said Brad "My dad has one just like it."

"Right and how would I manage to get myself shot?" Alex asked the room at large.

They didn't believe that he had a bike accident, but Alex lied with such assurance that it made people question themselves and maybe it did really happen that way. Alex had to be a good liar, it was all part of being a spy. He once heard somewhere that spying was acting and if you couldn't act, you wouldn't last an hour in the world of espionage.

He left the room before anyone could question him further or share another theory.

Once everyone was changed they were all instructed to run five laps around the oval.

Almost everyone looked horrified, they usually couldn't make it past 3.

They all set off the athletic people in the middle keeping up a steady pace, the lazy people at the back walking and the people who want to show off sprinting in the front and tiring quickly.

On the fourth lap Tom was starting to breathe heavily trying unsuccessfully to overtake Alex. Alex had always been good at all sports-except for volleyball- but after his time at the SAS camp, his physical barrier and been raised and he'd been pushing that limit unconsciously time and time again whilst on his missions.

After finishing the final lap Alex was barely breathing hard, whilst some of his classmates had pushed themselves too far and were collapsed on the ground.

The teacher was reluctant to get off the phone so he allowed everyone to just do nothing for the rest of the lesson, which most students were more than happy to obey.

When Alex got home from school he was greeted by Jack's angry voice "MI6 Called."

Alex tensed up, feeling the familiar anger. Why can't they just leave him alone!

Jack saw Alex's furious face and continued before he broke something expensive "No, they're not sending you away or anything, but they want you to go and see their psychiatrist."

Alex immediately relaxed. The thought of him seeing a shrink is laughable. The last time he saw one the psychiatrist needed counselling.

"Hmm, well if they're going to force me I hope they chose a more capable one than the last."

"I don't think they're going to force you Alex. I think they're just worried." Jack said.

"They're worried about me?" Alex asked incredulously "If it wasn't for them I'd be perfectly normal. Besides I don't think I need it! I mean I feel fine! If they think i'm screwed up now, Id hate to hear what they thought when i'm 'in a mood' as you like to call it." Over it now (1) he trudged over to the kitchen to make a pesto and cheese sandwich (2).

"All you teenagers are the same" Jack grumbled

**(1)-Phrase. umm….when you're angry and then you're suddenly like 'oh well' ya know?**

**(2)- Pesto with melted cheese on a sandwich. YUM! Try it!!!!**

**Review please! I give beverages! :D**

**-Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone! No I did not forget!**

The next morning after three wasted attempts to wake him up in a complacent manor, Jack finally lost her temper. "ALEX GET UP NOW! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF IT THAT EASILY, YOU'VE ALREADY MISSED ENOUGH SCHOOL TO MAKE YOU ILLITERATE!" Jack knew that would somewhat hit a nerve, he had always prized his knowledge, especially his vocabulary.

Alex jerked into consciousness as if zapped with ten-thousand bolts of electricity. His fair hair was sticking up wildly, eyes red-rimmed and half opened and dark purple rings under his eyes. He also had a splitting headache and was cringing away from any noise, mostly because he's not a morning person and the fact that Jack was screaming in his ear.

"Alrigh' 'm up!" He mumbled/slurred. Jack, satisfied he was up said, "We're leaving in ten!" and stalked out of the room.

Naturally, twenty minutes later Alex slouched down the stairs looking like a walking zombie. Although he did sleep in he only had a grand total of 2 hours and 53 minutes sleep. Nothing different there. No matter how exhausted or tired he was, he was never able to fall asleep past 3 o'clock-Jack could hear him up at all hours of the night and called MI6, worried about his mental state, not that Alex had to know it was she who 'encouraged' MI6 to get more experienced counsellors.

By the time Jack dropped Alex at school there was three minutes to the bell. As soon as he got out of the car a shout sprouted from the crowd of students mingling illegally outside of the gate. "ALEX!"

Alice came running across the road, almost getting hit by a car only to stand Infront of him grinning like an idiot(all meant in the nicest way of course).

"Erm…hi?"

"HI ALEX!"

"Geez Alice he's right Infront of you! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Katie shouted looking like she swallowed a lemon.

Alex watched all this silently wondering whether Tom really did have a point. What if one of them asked him to go with them? He'd have to turn them down in the nicest possible way, he couldn't let history repeat itself like with Sabina. He also _really_ didn't feel like having the i'm-a-teenage-spy-who's-saved-the-world-numerous-times conversation, it does get rather boring and annoying when they don't believe you until something dramatic happens, like being kidnapped and used as blackmail for instance.

Alex looked over and saw Tom staring at him with a smug I-told-you-so look on his face. He raised an eyebrow in response playing the oblivious role.

The bell rang postponing the argument between Alice and Katie. Those two never seem to get on these days, they used to be joined at the hip. Well that's what happens, friendships get stale and are further separated by rumours made by people who want to come out on top. Alex was living proof of that.

"Come on we're going to be late Alex!" Alice said in that always cheery and somehow fake voice of hers, as she latched on to his arm and pulled him across the road. Alex politely disengaged himself, sliding to the edge of the hoard of students rushing to get through the doorway all at once, feeling claustrophobic and paranoid.

Tom saw his uncomfortable look and understood all too well. Alex knew what he was going to say and didn't want to talk about that taboo subject so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "The sun's out!" Instantly he felt like an idiot. Talking about the weather. Honestly!

"Yes Alex." He replied as if talking to a two year old. "The sun _is_ out well done! We enjoy it on a daily basis 365 days a year even whilst its cloudy, enough of the chatter, shall we get to the important subject now?" Without waiting for an answer he went on. "So, that-" Alex cut him off, yanking him out of the path of a year 8 student looking terrified at losing control of his skateboard, as they rounded a corner.

"Uhhh thanks….I guess…..of course a year 8 pffsh!" He slowly regained his composure.

"You were saying?" Alex asked looking amused at his friend's shocked silence.

"Umm….yeah. So, that i'm-so-gangsta-so-dont-even-think-about-breathing-my-air-or-I'll-kill-you guy, Jyle, is telling everybody he's going to take you after school."

"Really?" Alex asked doubtfully. Jyle was about a head shorter than Alex and hid behind his 'bad boy' reputation so he never had to do the fighting, usually people run off terrified before it gets that far. Alex heard that you could flick that kid's arm and he'd go crying. "Where?"

"To go and get a milkshake, where do you think, idiot!"

"No, I mean where's this fight happening, idiot!" Alex imitated Tom.

Comprehension dawned on Tom's face but before he could reply a shout echoed through out the almost-empty quad. "RIDER!"

All the last minute stragglers to school paused and stood watching, eager for a fight to begin.

Alex grinned to himself before turning around. "Yo, yo, yo fo shizzle da nizzle to da izzle! Ya dizzle?" He said doing an on-purpose and really lame gangster impersonation waving his hands about like he was shooting the ground somehow. It was obvious to everyone watching that he was taking the piss out of them, but they were too thick to know why the crowd of students surrounding them were trying to muffle their laughter.

There they were. If they had as much brain as they did brawn they'd be prodigies. Instead all they know about is scaring the life out of everyone at Brookland, including some of the teachers which is why they've been practically unstoppable.

They had never bothered Alex before, but now they probably didn't like the fact that Alex had (unintentionally) stolen their spot in the ranks.

"So look who finally decided to show up. Been to chicken to face us, ehh?" Jyle drawled looking like a stoned rat. Sheesh, that's right, always putting themselves into the equation. Pretty soon they'll fly away with those big heads of theirs!

"Nah, I was just too busy with my endless stash of heroin to bother to come to school. Oh and I also stabbed some random guy with a butter knife, got arrested and sent to juvie to 'see the error of my ways'." Alex said with barely noticeable amusement in his eyes.

A long time ago Alex stopped caring what people thought about him and found it amusing to confirm the rumours being spread and watch their expressions. They never see it coming. Everyone believes rumours until they're confirmed then they're just stumped.

"Ohhh……." Jyle slurred looking like he'd been hit over the head with a mallet. "Yeah that's right, you better be scared! You. Me. Town park after school."

Alex shook his head slightly in wonderment. Unbelievable!

"Ohh you bet i'm scared. I'm paralysed with fear, you oh-so scary beast you!" He said in mocking fear.

"Yeah…." Was all the response Alex got from them.

"Right…..well…..i'm going now!" Alex could see that it was going nowhere and was completely pointless in the first place.

"Remember, after school." Jyle warned.

Mr Arentz chose this moment to come out of the nearby buildings. "Now, what do all

you lot think you're doing? Get to class now or I'll make you do a role play of

'Romeo and Juliet'. Tom I think you'd make a lovely Juliet."

That threat had everyone except Alex and Tom scurrying to the nearest building and

out of sight. "Why thankyou Sir, I've dreamt of that day since I was a child." Tom

said bowing. Mr Arentz is one of those teachers that just love to stir people and

never takes anything seriously. Strange, Alex thought, some people actually find him

intimidating.

"Now, Tom I know you want to publicly display your affection of women's clothing

, but I don't think right here is the perfect place to do so." Mr Arentz said in an

uplifting tone.

"Too far Sir, too far." Alex shook his head in disappointment, wincing.

As they made their way to their roll-call class Tom asked "So are you going to go

today?"

"Maybe." Alex replied with a far off look on his face.

"Ohh way to be specific!" Tom groaned.

Alex was in thought. If he did go then he was risking suspension, hence missing out

on even more school. He would be risking Jyle and whom ever else decides to

join in's safety-Alex has handled much worse than a couple of untrained

schoolkids whose sole aim is to land a punch on his face, and they hadn't even

come out of the fights conscious in most cases.

On the other hand it could be a chance to let go of the built up anger and resentment,

but that could mean that he might not be able to control himself and will

probably end up doing some serious damage.

Alex, too entranced in his thoughts, didn't realise that they'd arrived at the room until five minutes later when the bell went for first session.

Sigh, off to Maths. Algebra wasn't hard or anything, just intensely boring. Just after the class got settled down (cough, fifteen minutes, later), the principal's voice drifted through the newly installed speakers in each classroom sounding strained "Attention all students and staff members. Everyone is to report to the school hall immediately."

That sent off another round of chattering; students discussing possible reasons for that quick announcement: that there was a bomb scare, that a student had died, that the police had come to arrest a certain someone. No one could have know how close they came to the truth.

Inside Alex's head alarm bells were ringing. How long had he dreamt of this day, when the barrier between his school life and his spy life would shatter like a broken mirror. Although it may not be about him at all he tried to reason with himself. He may just be over-reacting.

Oh how wrong he was.


End file.
